GMA
Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions is an Independent Family-Owned animation studio based in Jackson, Michigan. It is Owned and Operated by American Samoan-Caucasian Animation Hobbyist and Founder and CEO, Michael Aaron Igafo-Te'o, Who is also President and Founder of his animation studio that produces the "Disney" style of 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation (originally coined by Don Bluth of "Don Bluth Films Limited" as "Classical Animation") along with the "Aardman" style of Clay Animation (originally coined by Clay Animator Will Vinton of "Will Vinton Studios" as "Claymation") along with a little dose of Paperless Animation. (Using "Toon Boom Animate 3" software for Mac OS X as Michael fills in for Digital Ink & Paint on 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation using "DigiCel FlipBook) History The Beginning of Bancy Studios and Collecting Animation Supplies On Late 2005, Michael began to animate a short quickie screen test on an older version of "Toon Boom Studio" paperless animation software using a Windows XP Computer and when he completed it in Early January 2006 when the screen test was titled "I Like Mice" which featured ancestors of Bancy (Two Anthropomorphic Neon Green-furred Toon Mice; Ralphie with a black nose and Nicky with a Red-colored Nose) running toward then hug each other, On January 5th, 2007, Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio opened its doors under its former name, Studio Iggy. During Christmas 2007, Michael began to shop for some vinyl-acrylic paints from "Cartoon Colour Company Inc.", called "Cel-Vinyl Colors" starting with the first batch in eight 2-ounce spout-capped plastic squeeze bottles (Brown, Black, White, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red) and as of today the entire Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Cel-Vinyl palette made with Cel-Vinyl paints in Jars and Spout-capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles (in 2-ounce sizes, 4-ounce sizes and even 8-ounce sizes) plus regular acrylic paint (under Michaels' "Craft Smart" label) in flip-capped plastic squeeze bottles and plastic 2-ounce jars. Michael continued to collect Traditional Animation Equipment ranging from ACME-Punched 12-Field Paper and ACME-Punched 12-Field Acetate Cels, A 12-Field Pro-Grade Animation Disc, from Cartoon Colour, with the Sliding ACME Peg Bars on the top and bottom of the milk-colored florescent plexiglas window, Oblong Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour (based in England) and Round Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour and Cartoon Colour Company Inc., and, of course, many others! (including Pencils, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, Ink, Crow-Quill Pens, KOH-I-NOOR Rapidograph Technical Pens, Paintbrushes, Panned Watercolor Paints, DigiCel Flipbook software, a MacBook Pro Laptop, (appropriately named "BancyTOON OS X") Van Aken Plastalina, (under Van Aken's "Claytoon" brand) Clay Sculpting Tools, etc.) The College Division of Bancy Studios, The Arrival of Brian Couling, The "Bancy Studios vs. Florida" Accident Michael was working since Summer 2011 on "Mike and Michelle's Perfect Date" but as of September 2013, the short film was "abruptly shelved" until further notice. BancyTOON University opened on September 3rd, 2013 at the Kit Young Center where he relocated Bancy PRESS Company Inc. from their old High School home to both locations (Bancy Studios HQ and at BancyTOON University) at once and as of January 2014 Michael began working on his Student Short for his studio's college division, BancyTOON University, whose working title was "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project" (when the original draft, "Perfect Percy" got deleted and the story sketches shelved in The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Research Library) after Michael founded BancyTOON University in June 2013 before BancyTOON University opened its doors on September 3rd, 2013! During December 2013, there was a controversial "crisis"; a re-run of The "Kim Possible" Christmas Special was a total loss (unaware that the latter is part of Kim Possible's complete 2nd Season on 3-Disc DVD Set) and was replaced by "The Little Mermaid"! It was an accident but Michael (on his own suggestion) blamed The Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida that they tried to "beat up" Kim Possible because they were jealous of the differences between television animation and theatrical animation! The New Leaf for BancyTOON University, One Miserable February and The Launch of "Mouse Omega Mouser" and Michael's Return to BancyTOON University BancyTOON University was given a "new leaf" to complete the Untitled Couling-Iggy Project's storyboard when Michael returns to college on Monday, January 27th, 2014. On February 14th, 2014, Michael discovered something "out of the animator's skull" on the El Capitan Theater showtimes which revealed that a 2014 re-release of Walt Disney's "Lady and The Tramp" had replaced some showtimes on the ENCORE presentation of Disney's MULTI AWARD-winning CG Animated Musical titled "Frozen" and was fooled into thinking that The Original "Animation"-themed Disneyana Souvenir Store, dubbed "The Art Corner", was returning to California-based Disneyland Resort (and Florida-based Walt Disney World Resort) but when Michael "accidentally" forgot about sending "Love Letters" to his engaged fiance, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia, he has now felt miserable for a while until Michael's mother gave Samantha Garcia, Hannah's mother, a phone call and wanted him to wish his engaged fiance a "Happy Valentine's" by smartphone. After hearing from Kelly Collins that Michael Igafo-Te'o is to re-enter Kit Young Center for real (afternoon) college semesters on Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation, Michael himself formed a fraternity for BancyTOON University dubbed "Mouse Omega Mouser" after watching "Monsters University" on Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack a few times in favor of Kelly Collins and included Dustin "DJ Loopy" Looper with Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o, Thomas G. and his selected others that he knew as Members of "Mouse Omega Mouser". As of March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o is scheduled to re-enter Kit Young Center for REAL (afternoon) college semesters on Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation! The Rise of Michael's Disney Animation Course at BancyTOON University, The Kind-Hearted Truce between Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio & Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida As of Monday, March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o successfully returned to his own "Animation College" unit at Kit Young Center and this time, Michael is attending afternoon college courses on everything related to The "Disney" Style of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation ranging from A PowerPoint Timeline on The History of Disney Animation from 1923 to Today and Learning to Animate Traditionally on Pencil and Paper with the aide of animation professor, Brian Couling, to a Poster-style timeline on The History of Walt Disney Animation Studios (as mention by Michael that he would make it look like as if it was tall as a 27" x 40" Movie Poster) and Weekly Disney Trivia Cards. As of Friday, March 28th, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o and The Bancy Studio Staff had rediscovered the 2D Hand-Drawn Animation work of Disney Animation alumnus Tony Bancroft and decided to set Tony's twin brother, Tom Bancroft, free from being accused of such horrible lies anymore so They and The Ink & Paint Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida decided to make a kind-hearted truce after almost four-and-a-half months of Bancy Studios' controversy against Florida and it now looks like Michael and The Bancy Studio Staff had learned their lesson to "Never Make 'Fools' out of The Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida" for Art's Sake! The Day Bonkers D. Bobcat was set free from the clutches of the EVIL Peg-Leg Pete and The First "Rock Bottom" Meanwhile on Sunday, April 6th, 2014, After A Big Breakfast, Michael soon fell asleep but, like lightning, Michael had a crazy dream where Bonkers D. Bobcat saves Chip 'N Dale after the two Disney chipmunks (falsely) accused for raiding the Hollywood supermarket of half of their stock of packaged unsalted peanuts by their Mechanical Impostors from Outer Space and at the end of the dream, Bonkers D. Bobcat forced those mechanical impostors (same ones that were impersonating Chip 'N Dale) to put back the packaged unsalted peanuts on shelves at The Hollywood Supermarket and the mechanical impostors finally move back to their home planet outside earth (after they were caught by The REAL Chip 'N Dale with Bonkers D. Bobcat's help!) then He Woke up at 1:58 P.M. after the dream was done and forced himself to apologize to Andrew Steiner for "misjudging Bonkers D. Bobcat of what He did not do" because it was Peg-Leg Pete that was behind those HORRIBLE CRIMES! So Bonkers D. Bobcat, after being almost since The Middle of 2013 of being neglected by Michael's unwanted jealousy, is set free from the mess that Michael caused earlier the past year! Meanwhile on Monday, April 14th, 2014, On the Way Back Home from College after the hour was done, Michael overheard his Brother, Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o, about why 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation has abruptly gone out of fashion when 3D Computer Animation became even more popular and he was almost crying why Bashy told Michael that he would try 3D Computer Animation (besides "Classic Disney"-style 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation and, yes, "Wallace and Gromit"-style Claymation) so he feared that his student film, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!", was Michael's only traditionally animated project before is forced to do 2D Paperless Animation and even 3D Computer Animation) but Michael also panicked that "If Theme Park replicas of "Wreck-It Ralph" and "Vanellope Von Schweetz" were abruptly replaced by characters from "Big Hero 6", on Michael's suggestions, "Big Hero 6" was considered by Michael Igafo-Te'o as if it might be MORE VIOLENT than Disney & PIXAR's "The Incredibles" (which caused the "2D Hand-Drawn Animation versus 3D Computer Animation" cancer in Early January 2005) and IT WAS AWFUL! That Emotionally Heartbreaking Truth about Modern Animation being more Computer Generated nearly caused a delay on Michael's traditionally animated student short film, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!", which is already in Pre-Production The Return of Long-Lost "Chuck Jones" Classics, 2nd "Rock Bottom" for Bancy Studios, The Rise and Fall of Michael's Disney Days and The Day Michael plans to create better Bancy cartoons and The Coming of The Blackwing Pencils Meanwhile on Early May 2014, Michael finds himself in a lost fact involving 4 Years of Neglect on Warner Bros. Animation since Spring 2011 and he decides that he MUST start his "Chuck Jones-aholic" fandom all over again by rediscovering his long-lost "Chuck Jones" Classics (ranging from discovering the 1994 theatrical "Road Runner" short film titled "Chariots of Fur" to rediscovering his favorite "Chuck Jones" classics after 4 years of neglect) and, on Bancy's suggestion, Michael is currently improving his animation style as if it were a combination of Eric Goldberg's animation style and another of the late Chuck Jones by drawing a NEW model sheet of Bancy McMouser using a "pencil-on-bristol-paper" technique in a similar way than how REAL traditional animation character model sheets were produced in many years since the first character model sheets were drawn for animation. Meanwhile on Early June 2014, Michael has yet again faced another "Good Toon vs. Rival Toon" crisis -- Another ROCK BOTTOM occurred on Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio in the process and The Plans for "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" was delayed until the traditionally animated student cartoon goes back into production on January 2015! The Sad, Emotionally Heartbreaking news was that as of Monday, July 14th, 2014, Michael accidentally "failed" to catch the Kim Possible movie on The Disney Channel, entitled "Kim Possible: SO The Drama", and what replaced it was The 1989 Disney Princess Feature Film entitled "The Little Mermaid" although Michael, heartbroken of his "Toon-Slaughter Phobia", feared that "He has until Wednesday afternoon to live" that he was dying but luckily Michael pulled through after survival THAT Wednesday, after realizing that it was "Planes: Fire and Rescue" that might be Michael's second chance to see it on the BIG Screen at a Carmike Cinemas multiplex theater in Traverse City, Michigan known as the "Grand Traverse 9 Cinema", and Michael's STILL alive because he really did pull through and Michael had to make his REALLY-FOR-REAL Sacrifice to thinking about reviving his plans on his 27-Minute traditionally animated short film, entitled "Bancy Oddesy", after was nearly "fooled" into thinking that "The Jetsons Movie" had replaced the sequel to "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" unaware that the sequel to "Cloudy" along with "Walking with Dinosaurs" and "The Lego Movie" were part of the 2014 Annual "Cinemark Summer Movie Clubhouse" Series! Also, Michael Igafo-Te'o has immediately swapped future distribution partners from his thoughts with Disney to Frederator Studios' "Cartoon Hangover" because the truth about Michael struggling with a few problems involving the differences between Disney and Chuck Jones was that he couldn't help it but to "Chuck Jones-ify" his own original characters (starting with Bancy McMouser) because he was already influenced by veteran Disney animator Eric Goldberg and legendary animator Chuck Jones. Also, Michael brought back his long-lost Chuck Jones after years of neglect since Spring 2011 in order to make up for Chuck Jones' passing in 2002. Currently, as of Mid-September 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o has rediscovered "Phineas and Ferb" as his successful attempt to stop HATING Phineas and Ferb because He has some dream where All the Disney Toons and All the Looney Tunes and Other Non-Disney Toons told him that It was WRONG to HATE Other Toons That You Don't Know Yet so, like lightning, He had to bail his batch of "Phineas and Ferb" Merchandising out of the Bancy Studio Vault in order to make up for Phineas and Ferb's creators -- Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh -- Because What He Had Done to Treat The Cast of "Phineas and Ferb" SO Shamefully was Wrong! Later on Michael's 20th Birthday on September 9th, 2014, Michael has currently discovered The Palomino Blackwing Pencils ("Half the Pressure, Twice the Speed") thanks to such animators of the past (including Chuck Jones and such past Disney animators that are using Blackwing pencils) using them so Michael saw his chance to buy Chuck Jones-style "Blackwing 602" pencils during Autumn 2014 and the "Blackwing Pearl" pencils on Christmas 2014. A New Beginning for Bancy Studios and The Return of Brian Couling, a NEW How-to-Animate Book from Michael and Bancy and The Dawn of Bancy Comics As of July 4th, 2014, Michael has renamed "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio" to its permanent name known as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" in order to make up for the late Chuck Jones. Also, Michael is a bit busy working on his new "how-to-animate"/autobiography hybrid book, entitled "Animating Bancy - The Life and Times of an Animator with Autism", (after being inspired by Chuck Jones' "Chuck Reducks") and might be Many Pages longer than the shorter paged "Living Large on Pencil and Paper". As of February 2015, Brian Couling returns to BancyTOON University as he and Michael finish off "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!" by the graduation of Brian's animation student name Jesse on Late May 2015 similar to when Gene Dietch allows animators from the Czech Republic help him on his portion of MGM's "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons from 1960 until 1962 before Chuck Jones took his place on 1963, this time, using the DreamWorks style of "Tradigital Animation". (for example; The Penciled Drawings are Key Drawings and The Digital 2D Vector Drawings are In-Betweens) Michael is planning on working on his Debut Traditionally Animated Short Film Series known as the "Bancy and Company" cartoons, this time, they will be released in theaters everywhere (It is unknown that Michael will someday sign a future film distribution contract with rather Disney or DreamWorks or Warner Bros. or even Sony Pictures) as The Bancy Studios is reviving the power and energy of Don Bluth's Backyard Garage when He and John Pomeroy and Gary Goldman along with 18 other animators leave Disney to finish off "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" from 1975 until it was released in 1979. As of Early January 2015, the "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" logo was soon modeled after the vintage technicolor Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo of the '30s and '40s while Michael changes the plans from a 27-minute short film to a fully hand-drawn animated theatrical cartoon series Filmography *2007 - "I Like Mice" - A Paperless Animated Screen Test featuring Bancy's Ancestors, Ralphie and Nicky *2009 - "The Time I... Realized My Brother was Different" - A Live-Action "Straight-to-Television" Mini-Short Film with Distribution by The Disney Channel and was filmed in 1.33:1 Full Screen by United Front Design during The Middle of August 2009 *2011 - "The Plushies" - Michael's Debut Live-Action "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series (5 Episodes only lasted in the Complete Series itself until the production of "Season 2" was CANCELLED after Michael's old "Windows Vista" Desktop Computer "died out of power") *2013-2014 - "The All-Star Plushies" - The "Mac OS X" Spin-Off of "The Plushies", this time, with The Talking Plushies' Voices sound similar to the voices of the mice off of Walt Disney's 1950 Animated Feature Film entitled "Cinderella" (6 Episodes only lasted in the Complete 6-Part Series because the loss of Michael's MicroSD Memory Card cancelled the "Summer Vacation" episode (after it was in Mid-Production) *2014-Current - "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" - The Spin-Off of "The All-Star Plushies", reviving the power of "The Plushies", this time, on Mac OS X Computers (In Pre-Production as of Sunday, July 27th, 2014) * 2015 - "Third Dimensional Madness!" a.k.a. "Madness on The Loose!" - A Live-Action "Talking Plushie"-based Short Film which is a BancySCOPIX 3D (Modeled after The Red/Cyan Anaglyph 3D Process) Test and is actually a modern-day parody of The 1941 3D M-G-M Live-Action Short Film entitled "Third Dimensional Murder" * 2016 - "Third Dimensional Vacation" a.k.a. "Bancy goes to Florida" - A Live-Action/Traditionally Animated Featurette that will be filmed in BancySCOPIX 3D on Early September 2015. *201? - "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!" - A Traditionally Animated Student Short Film (In Pre-Production as of Early March 2014 - Working Title - "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project") *202? - "Bancy and Company" - Michael's Very Own Traditionally Animated Theatrical Cartoon Series Scheduled to be in Pre-Production on Early January 2016. List of Companies owned by Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions #Studio Iggy (January 5th, 2006-April 2011) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio (May 2011-June 2014 (Currently known as "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions")) #BancyTOON University (September 3rd, 2013-Today) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Educational Productions (Early 2013-Today) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Studio Home Video (2010-2012) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Home Video (Early 2013-Early December 2014) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (July 2014-Today (formerly "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio")) # Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises, L.L.C. (December 2014-Today (Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Parent Company)) # The Igafo-Te'o Family Group (December 2014-Today) # Michael igafo-Te'o Enterprises Home Video (Mid-December 2014-Today) Links 1. The Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions OFFICIAL Vimeo Page 2. The ORIGINAL YouTube Page of Michael Igafo-Te'o (formerly AnimationAmongUs2) 3. Cartoon Colour Company's OFFICIAL Online Store 4. Link to Whoever are the FAMOUS Creators of "Whac-A-Mole" Category:Community Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios Category:REAL-WORLD Animators Category:BancyTOON Superstars